Candace and Phineas's relationship
Candace and Phineas are each other's biological siblings. Candace, who is a few years Phineas' senior had been an only child until Phineas' birth. Phineas was introduced to Candace when she was a little girl. Since then, they have shared an enduring relationship. As of now, their relationship deviates widely from time to time. Most of the time it's a disagreement, usually upheld this way by Candace, but when the circumstances are right, mutual understanding between them takes its grip. Candace's Impression of Phineas Candace had been very lonely as an only child prior to Phineas' birth ("Ducky Momo is My Friend"). When he was introduced to her, she loved him dearly. ("Little Brothers" from "At Last") More recently, in the years after they were joined by Ferb, Candace has come to view her brother as a nuisance and devotes large portions of her time to trying to get him in trouble with their mother. She openly expresses that their big ideas are constantly getting on her nerves and has little support for them. Her urge to bust her brothers is driven by the constant danger their regular activities pose along with fact that she'd be caught if she tried doing the same thing. However, Candace willingly cooperates with Phineas to reunite Love Handel for their parents' anniversary in favor of romance. During the nostalgic reunion concert shortly later, she puts her arm around her brother and draws him closer, savoring the family moment ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). She would cooperate with her brothers' ideas if she sees that she can benefit from it. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") In spite of her ever-present disagreement with Phineas, Candace cares about his safety and welfare. This was proven when she saved Phineas from falling off a drawbridge into a river ("Traffic Cam Caper") and when she boarded Mitch's space station to rescue him, along with Ferb and Isabella, from Mitch's clutches. ("The Chronicles of Meap") She was also seen to be very upset when Phineas and Ferb "died" in their video game, but once they came back in the game she was back in her normal busting state. ("Gaming the System") In addition to that, she passed up a perfect opportunity to bust Phineas on his birthday. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") As much of a pain as he is to her, Candace has always been proud to have Phineas along with Ferb as her brothers. ("Summer Belongs to You") Phineas' Impression of Candace As his older sister and the eldest child of the household, Phineas has always looked up upon Candace. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") In fact, he just thinks that all they're doing is innocent (which it is). He appears to love Candace very much and always treats her very nicely despite the fact that she rarely gives them that kind of treatment back when it comes to their schemes, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun ("Rollercoaster," Flop Starz," et al.). Despite her unsupportive attitude and obsessive behavior, Phineas doesn't display any exasperation for it and rather sees it as excitement. He doesn't take notice of her intentions to get him and Ferb in trouble and is under the impression that Candace is curious about and interested in what they're doing. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") He admires her and holds her dearly, always willing to help her when she needs it. Such instances include when he let her drive a monster truck to boost her driving confidence ("It's a Mud Mud World") and volunteered to help Candace get into a Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") He also fixes her old tree house so she could have fun with him. ("Tree to Get Ready") He helped Candace take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm in disregard to that he'd most likely get in trouble with Linda as soon as she'd see its contents ("Traffic Cam Caper"). In addition to this, he admired her efforts to contribute to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda. ("Mom's Birthday") Furthermore, he tried to cheer her up after she came to believe that Jeremy dumped her ("Cheer Up Candace"), made her a new cellphone to compensate for the loss of another one ("Candace Disconnected"), and built a hair-growth and styling machine to help her restore her hair to its original condition after a disastrous self-haircut. ("Bad Hair Day") Phineas has gone out of his way to save Candace from peril on multiple occasions. ("Gaming the System","Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Phineas' love for Candace was further recognized during his birthday when he received a rare sewer maintenance and repair tool from her. He cherished the gift and shared an embrace with Candace, telling her he couldn't possibly have a better sister. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn